How to express yourself
by North of the North
Summary: Ivan just wants Mathew to understand that he wants to be his friend. Too bad he doesn't know how to say that, or really much of anything else to the little Canadian though.


Ivan's head whipped sharply to the side from the impact of his face against Mathew's bedroom lamp. Mathew clutched his lamp in trembling fingers; he hadn't meant to hit Ivan. But, he had surprised and scared him. Mathew had acted completely on instinct, and now he cursed that instinct. He had probably just made Ivan angry at him. A headache wouldn't stop him.

The lamp had cut Ivan; its sharp bottom edges had given him a long, painful looking gash down the left side of his face.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, my little sunflower. You know what they say, right? Naughty boys must be punished, da? Or else they'll never learn." Ivan's menacing aura had come to loom over him after the lamp had hit. Ivan looked down at Mathew as he spoke, turning his face slowly back to look Mathew in the eyes.

Mathew's breath caught in the back of his throat. 'That shouldn't be possible. Even for nations it's impossible for a wound to heal that fast. It should be taking longer than that.' He thought taking a few steps back as he took in the sight of the long cut he had dealt upon Ivan's face simply heal up and go away. It had left no trace that there had ever been a cut there at all.

"We will play by my rules now, da? We will play a nice little game of tag. You will run and then I will catch you. It will be great fun." Ivan's eyes sparkled menacingly. The emotion that Mathew saw in them was at complete odds with the cheerful, childlike smile that graced Ivan's face. Ivan raised his ever present pipe up; he was seemingly ready to strike Mathew down the moment he dared to move.

"It is time for you to run now, my little Matvey." So, despite the warnings blaring in his mind, Mathew turned tail and fled. But, his home wasn't very big, and there was nowhere for him to really run to anyways. He was quickly trapped and caught. Ivan's pole had smoothly swung down on him, cracked against his skull, and knocked him out.

Mathew was very light and easy to carry Ivan found as he exited Mathew's house. "You couldn't run very far from me, now could you Matvey?" He asked the still, unresponsive form cradled in his big arms. Ivan's smile was still fixed to his face despite seeing the drying blood matting together his little sunflower's hair, it was nothing a little bit of water run over it couldn't fix after all. Mathew would be fine. He would be safe now, and with Ivan now going to be beside him too. This was perfect.

The only person to see him leave didn't even really count as a witness either. It was just a small polar bear cub that he had left behind in Mathew's open doorway. It's only appearance in Ivan's thoughts had been when the polar bear had asked "Who?" to his steadily retreating back. That was when he had given it thought. And even then, it wasn't very much, just enough to think that it was interesting that Mathew's polar bear could talk. But, Ivan didn't like polar bears very much; they had a horrible habit of trying to bite him. So, he had left the bear to tend to itself in Mathew's home. He didn't need it and he didn't think Mathew would miss it.

After Ivan had left, the polar bear had shrugged its shoulders and nosed the door closed. The "one who feeds him" would be back soon, most likely. He shouldn't need to worry about what had just happened. It wasn't like he could have changed anything that happened. And, anyways, Canada always seemed to come back to him, no matter what. They were never apart for very long, ever. There was absolutely no need to worry about him, at all. Kumajiro swiftly forgot all about what had happened to Canada. He had more important things to do anyways. Like, sleeping for example, or eating. Sleep was good. 'Yes,' Kumajiro thought as he walked further into his and Canada's shared home. 'I like sleep. I think that is what I should go do right now. Yes that sounds like a grand idea, sleep is always good.'


End file.
